


Periculum

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Demons, Jisung is a demon, Minho Changbin Seungmin and Jeongin are werewolves, Swearing, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Woojin Chan Hyunjin and Felix are vampires, got7 are witches, some of day6 make an appearence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: Felix doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the pace of living here. They’re a strange bunch. Four werewolves, four vampires and one demon. Changbin had told him it wasn’t common for different supernatural creatures to form a pack but somehow they fit like a puzzle, the image they make out may be strange but somehow, it works.orFelix is a newly turned vampire and finds himself in a pack with three vampires, four werewolves and one demon. Things just keep getting more complicated from there.





	1. Chapter 1

_a dark street_

_the rush of air around him_

_nausea_

_a sharp pain in his neck_

_the feeling of euphoria_

_and then_

_nothing_

Felix wakes up gasping. The memories from that night are vague but strong all the same time. The pain. The confusion. The feeling of his blood turning cold. The fear. Those were the things he could never forget.

Remember the good things.

Chan’s voice echoes in his mind and he tries to focus. He remembers strong arms picking him up, the rush of air around him wasn’t scary that time. He remembers the soft mattress below him only a minute later. He remembers how his stomach ached in hunger and how soon enough something warm poured into his mouth and soothed his dry throat, he later found out it had been blood. He remembers he had been terrified but Woojin’s hand rubbing comforting circles on his back as he threw up had calmed him down. He remembers how the fear had been replaced by the feeling of safety. It had been replaced by eight boys, or maybe men would be more accurate since half of them had probably been alive for more than fifty years. 

Felix sits up on the bed and slings his legs over the edge but can’t bring himself to stand up. He hears comotion from the living room and lets out a shaky breath, he’s still not used to living with others, especially not so many. He glances at the clock on the wall and sighs, six AM, the sun is rising by now, or at least he assumes it is. He hasn’t seen it for two weeks and the time he had tried to see it he had had to spend an hour in the shower, letting ice cold water soothe his burns. 

When he finally gathers up enough strength to get up and join the others he stops short in the doorway at the sight in front of him. Jeongin has Seungmin pinned to the ground, teeth bared, while Changbin is tugging at his waist, trying to get him off of Seungmin. Minho is sitting on the couch scrolling on his phone, unbothered, and Hyunjin’s laughing as the three werewolves scuffle. 

“There’s a full moon soon.” Felix jumps as Jisung appears next to him and nearly falls over in his fright. Jisung smiles sheepishly, “Sorry.”

“I told you not to do that.” Felix snaps when he finally finds his voice.

“Not my fault you were standing right there.” Jisung raises his hands in defence, “I can’t see what the place I’m teleporting to looks like at the time I’m gonna be there.”

Felix scoffs and looks back at the scene in front of them. Woojin has now rushed in and is picking a very angry Jeongin up, carrying him away towards his bedroom, while Chan’s helping Seungmin into a standing position. Felix doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the pace of living here. They’re a strange bunch. Four werewolves, four vampires and one demon. Changbin had told him it wasn’t common for different supernatural creatures to form a pack but somehow they fit like a puzzle, the image they make out may be strange but somehow, it works. 

“We’re going to meet the witches tonight.” Chan says and looks straight at Felix, “They’ve made your ring.” 

He’s about to respond but Hyunjin beats him to it, “Hell yeah! We can finally open the blinds.” he rushes over to Felix and jumps excitedly in front of him and Felix can’t help but grin, this man is supposed to be 87 years old but here he is, acting like a complete kid. 

“Thank you Chan.” Felix nods his head towards the leader and smiles.

“No worries kid,” Chan walks over and pats him on his shoulder, “I’m sorry it took so long.”

“It’s fine, I’m just excited I’ll be able to see the sunrise tomorrow.”

“How much do they want for it?” Minho asks, finally looking up from his phone.

“Nothing. Bambam owes me a favor but he said he’d like it if the whole pack joins.” Chan says and Minho scoffs.

“Good luck getting Jisung to come with us.”

Felix frowns slightly and turns to look at Jisung only to find the space beside him empty. He has gotten used to a lot of the things in this house, from the blood bags in the fridge to the werewolves growing sharp canines whenever they get excited or angry but he doesn’t think he’ll never get used to the demon’s disappearing acts. It’s so far from human, as pretty much everything Jisung does is. Chan had explained that even if they are supernatural creatures they’re still part human and Felix figures that Jisung’s lack of that part is what makes him so uneasy around the demon. 

“Why doesn’t he want to meet the witches?” Changbin asks, looking up from where he was laying across Seungmin’s lap, “Aren’t witches and demons supposed to be compatible? I mean, they both use dark magic.”

“Yeah,” Chan sighs, “I don’t know what his problem with them is.”

“They want to know too much.” Jisung walks out the kitchen, sounding far to ominous to be sipping on a capri sun. 

“Oh come on. We’re just getting the damn ring, it’s going to take half an hour at max.” Minho rolls his eyes at him.

“Exactly, so you don’t need me there.” Jisung flops down next to the oldest werewolf and even if Minho’s annoyed he still wraps his arm around Jisung’s shoulders.

“They’re witches. They’re probably going to back out the deal if we don’t bring up our end of the bargain.” Minho argues back.

“Another reason why I hate witches.” Jisung groans but relents when Chan glares at him, “Fine, I’ll come.”

* * *

Felix is excited. He tries to hide it but the soft smiles the other vampires are sending him tells him they know exactly what he was feeling, if it was because he’s being obvious or because they have been in his position before, he can’t tell. They’re running to the witches’ place and Felix has come to love the rush he gets from using his new gained speed. The werewolves were going to meet them there. They had left earlier in the day, needing to let off some steam, especially now when the full moon is approaching. 

Chan stops and Felix notices too late and ends up skidding to a stop a couple meters ahead of them. Hyunjin and Chan laughs loudly as he jogs back to them and Woojin smiles fondly at him. Felix scratches the back of his neck and looks down, embarrassed, he hates when it becomes so obvious how new he is to all of this.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Woojin rests a hand on his shoulder, “You should have seen the amount of times Hyunjin ran into walls when he couldn’t stop in time or broke stuff because he didn’t know his own strength.”

“He still doesn’t.” Chan chuckles, “Remember when he snapped his controller in half last week because Changbin managed to beat him in the race.”

“Not my fault things are so fragile.” Hyunjin mumbles and Felix laughs, at least he’s not the only one having trouble with his powers. 

Felix allows his gaze to travel around the area they’ve arrived at. It isn’t what he expected when Chan had said they were visiting witches. He had expected a cabin in the woods or a basement level in some shady part of town but they’ve ended up in a suburban area and the houses are large and look expensive. He hears shouts from behind him and when he turns he sees four shapes approaching them quickly and as they come closer he can see it’s the werewolves. Sweat is pouring down their faces but they smile brightly as they cling to each of them when they finally reach them. 

“Ugh!” Woojin exclaimes and pushes Seungjin off of him, “You guys reek.” 

“Well what do you expect.” Changbin says and loosens his grip on Felix, “We’ve been training for four hours.”

“Where’s Jisung?” Minho asks and lets go of Chan to look him in the eyes.

“He should be here soon. I sent him a text-” Chan says and glances at his phone, “half an hour ago.”

“You think he’s gonna come?” Jeongin asks and looks a bit concerned.

“He said he would.” Changbin says simply but Felix can’t help but doubt it. Who was to say he hadn’t said he’d come just to get them off his back, he is a demon after all.

And as if only to prove Felix wrong Jisung appears behind Jeongin making the werewolf jump high in the air, canines jutting out in anger. To Felix’s surprise the demon doesn’t laugh like the rest of them and simply stares at them with an unimpressed expression. He turns to Chan and stares expectantly at him.

“Which house?” 

“This one.” Chan says once he got control of his laughter and points to the large white house in front of them.

He leads them to the door and scolds them slightly as they push each other around. He pulls Felix to the front before he rings the doorbell and smiles reassuringly at him. No one answers for a long time and Felix almost thinks they’re at the wrong house until a tall man with pitch black hair opens the door. He looks at them with furrowed brows and then turns slightly to yell into the house.

“Bambam! Your friend is here!”

The taller man leaves the door open and walks inside the house and Felix shuffles on the spot, unsure of what to do until a man with white hair comes into view. He’s smiling brightly and stops in front of them, turning his head to look at each of them and it looks like he’s counting. He really wants all of them there, it seems. He looks confused as he gives them a second once over.

“Hyung?” Chan asks, sounding concerned, “What’s wrong?”

“Your souls.” Bambam mumbles before gesturing for them to follow him into the living room.

“Our souls? Are they tainted?” Woojin asks and Felix wonders what that means, “We all feel fine, I don’t think any of us have been corrupted again.”

“No, no,” Bambam laughs as they all settle on the couches and armchairs in the large room, “it’s nothing like that, it’s just,” he ponders slightly, “there are nine of you.”

“Oh,” Chan says as if the witch’s words now make sense, “Jisung is a demon, so that’s wh-”

“I know that” Bambam laughs again, as if it’s obvious, “that’s why there shouldn’t be nine souls in front of me.”

“We’re just here for the ring,” Jisung interrupts, “can we just get this over with?”

Bambam hums slightly and rubs his chin as if considering something before seemingly coming to a decision, “I want payment.”

“What?” Chan asks and stands up, “But you said you wouldn’t need anything, I haven’t brought anything to pay you with.”

“Oh, but you have.” Bambam says and looks right at Jisung who’s standing leaned against a wall.

“What are you talking about?” Changbin practically growls as he stands and places himself in front of Jisung.

“I don’t want to keep him,” Bambam laughs again and at this point Felix is really getting tired of the sound, “I just want to have a look.”

The rest of them stand up and Felix guesses he should follow suit. Woojin pushes Felix to stand behind him and judging by the stance they all hold it looks like they’re ready to fight. The air in the room grows stale but Bambam only smirks as he looks past them to stare at something behind them, Jisung probably. 

“Fine.” Jisung suddenly speaks up and pushes past them to stand in front Bambam. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt.” Bambams voice takes a caring tone and it sounds strange when all he’s done since they arrived is laugh at them.

The witch places his hands on the sides of Jisung’s face and there is a spark of electricity in the air and the light cuts out for a second and when it comes back they’re both kneeled on the ground. Jisung’s face is turned slightly and Felix flinches as he notices his eyes are black. Dark veins form from where Bambam’s hands are resting on his face and the witch jerks slightly before he lets go.

It was only a couple seconds but they both look spent, collapsing back on the ground, gasping heavily. Chan rushes forwards and helps Jisung sit up and frantically asks if he’s alright. They let out a collective breath of relief when he nods and lets Chan help him to his feet.

“Oh,”Bambam says, and Felix watches as he stands up, a look of sorrow dons his face, “you poor boy.”

“Just give us the ring.” is all Jisung says before he disappears.

Bambam nods and walks out of the room. They all look shaken up and Felix can’t blame them, the sight had been disturbing to say the least. Bambam returns and presents a small silver ring but Felix can’t bring himself to say thank you but Bambam doesn’t seem to take offense as he bids them goodbye. 

“Go home.” Chan says and glances at his phone, “I’m going to find Jisung.”

“Wait,” Jeongin says and Chan stops, “what was that?”

“I don’t know.” and with that, Chan leaves.

* * *

Chan called Jisung thirteen times before the demon finally picked up. It took some convincing but eventually he told him where he is but of course he couldn’t make it easy. He had said he was at a mall but when Chan finally arrives it’s completely deserted, as it should be at four in the morning. He considers calling Jisung again but then he looks up as he throws his head back in frustration and sees two dangling feet at the top of the building. Of course he had to be on the roof of a building that is littered with alarms, cameras and locks.

“Jisung!” he yells, “Come down here!”

“It’s pretty up here.” he says and Chan is thankful for his enhanced hearing, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to hear him from up there, “You should come up.”

“You know I can’t do that you punk!” 

“Too bad.” and Chan frowns slightly because even if he can’t see Jisung he can still tell there is none of the usual amusement coming from the mischievous demon, “Just go home!”

Chan curses under his breath, before he looks up again and yells, “Just tell me if you’re okay!”

“I’m fine. I’ll come back tomorrow.” 

“Okay!” Chan doesn’t want to give up so easily but he doesn’t want to pressure the other man either, anger and demonic powers are not a good mix, “I’m here if you need me.”

As he leaves he hears a whispered, “I know.” and he smiles in relief. Jisung wouldn’t lie when he thinks Chan wouldn’t be able to hear him. 

When he finds his way home the house is oddly silent but when he enters he finds all of them gathered in the living room. He guesses he should have known they’d be quiet, they were all pretty shaken up from the visit to the witches’ place and Chan can’t help but feel a little guilty.

“How’s Jisung?” Seungmin asks quietly as he runs his hands through a sleeping Jeongin’s hair.

“He’s okay. He said he’d be back tomorrow.”

Woojin silently untangles himself from Minho and gestures to the door. Chan follows him outside, letting himself enjoy the silence of the night. They sit down on the porch but neither of them say anything. What they need now is simply each other's presence, one of the few constants they have in their long lives. Chan leans his head on Woojin’s shoulder and feels the older man rest his head on top of his, if Chan didn’t have this he’s not sure he’d still be here. Immortality may seem like a gift but spending an eternity alone, watching person after person die while you live on, is nothing but a curse. Chan remembers how he had been so cold before he met Woojin, terrified of loving someone until they eventually left, be it by death or by choice, it made no difference, the outcome was the same. Him being alone.

“How are you?” Woojin asks eventually. 

“Fine.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Woojin says and lifts his head before grabbing Chan’s face, forcing him to look him in the eyes, “I know you.”

“I feel guilty,” Woojin nods understandingly and Chan continues, “Jisung said he didn’t want to go and now… I don’t know. We were supposed to celebrate Felix getting his ring, getting his freedom, but you saw them in there. They’re worried and scared.”

“It’s not your fault,” Woojin says simply and grabs his hand, “you didn’t know that would happen.”

“But Jisung did.” 

Chan had just thought Jisung was scared of witches because of their connection to hell, because they reminded him too much of his home but Jisung must have known the witches would want something from him. How he knew, Chan doesn’t know, and he’s a little scared to find out but he has to admit he wants to know what exactly had happened earlier. He has seen witches practice their magic before but the darkness that spread around them when Bambam used his powers was unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

“Bambam said Jisung had a soul.” Woojin says after a beat of silence and Chan frowns, he had forgotten about that part, “But demons don’t have souls, so why would Jisung have one?” Woojin isn’t asking for an answer but Chan still shrugs in response, “I’ve never heard of that before.”

“Me neither.” Chan sighs. He’s been alive for more than two hundred years and he thought he knew everything he needed to know about the supernatural world, or at least enough to take care of his pack but this, this makes things so much more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix wakes up to someone shaking him and he blearily opens his eyes to see Changbin’s face in front of him. He smiles fondly at the older and sits up on his bed. He can’t quite believe how much things have changed since they first met. Changbin had been cold to him at the start, watching him wearily for any missteps but eventually he started to trust him, letting him in slowly but surely. 

“Get up.” Changbin says and shakes him a bit more, “We’re going out.”

Felix is about to protest when he glances at his clock but then he feels the cold metal of his ring on his finger, “Right,” he breathes, “I can do that now.”

“Yeah, you can.” Changbin says softly, “We missed the sunrise but we can still enjoy the day.”

As Felix gets ready he notices there is no noise coming from outside his door and he frowns slightly. He hoped the others would feel better when morning came but it seems like the sour mood from the night before remains. He walks into the living room to see it vacant and briefly wonders where the others are but Changbin hands him a glass of blood and heads to the bathroom so he figures he’ll ask about it later as he gulps down the red liquid. He thinks he should be disgusted by drinking human blood but he isn’t, it feels oddly normal. 

“Ready to go?” Changbin asks and heads for the door.

“Yeah.” Felix quickly runs to the kitchen to place his glass in the sink before he joins Changbin, “Where are we going.”

“I was thinking the mall and maybe the beach later on.”

Felix nods and smiles, he hasn’t been outside during the day for what feels like ages and he can’t help but feel excited at the prospect. As soon as the door opens he has to close his eyes at the bright light and when his eyes finally adjusts he turns his face up towards the bright blue sky and allows himself to enjoy this moment. He feels free as Changbin tugs him down the street and lets out a loud laugh. He’s happy.

* * *

Woojin frowns as he walks up the stairs from the basement that’s been converted into something of a surveillance operation. He’s spent hours watching for any strange supernatural activities or reports of hunters entering the city. He knows he’s a bit paranoid but they can’t afford to be sneaked up on by enemies from the supernatural or the human world, both could be equally catastrophic. 

He’s glad the others aren’t around when he plops down on the couch. The werewolves had said they would leave to train and Hyunjin had joined them. Chan had said he’d be resting and Woojin hopes he actually is, the night before had been a lot for all of them but especially for Chan. He listens carefully and smiles when he hears snores coming from Chan’s room but the smile quickly drops when he notices the lack of noise from Felix’s room. He quickly rushes over and pulls the door open only to reveal the room empty. Where is he? 

He pulls out his phone to call him but curses when he sees the phone resting on the bedside table. Always bring your damn phones, it’s the first rule of the house. They need to be able to stay in contact in case anything happens. Woojin hears a thud behind him and whirls around to see Jisung laying on the couch, looking at him with a small smirk.

“Where are the others?” 

“The wolves and Hyunjin are training and Chan is resting but I have no idea where Felix is.” Woojin runs a hand through his hair and sees Jisung sit up on the couch.

“He’s probably out enjoying his daylight.” 

Woojin nods, Jisung’s probably right. He remembers how deprived you feel when you’re forced to stay in the darkness, he’d spent years like that until he ran into a helpful witch. Woojin goes over and sits down next to Jisung. He considers asking how he is after last night but from what Chan told him about their conversation - or lack thereof - it’s probably better to let Jisung decide if he wants to talk about it. 

They sit in silence for hours watching a rerun of a drama Woojin doesn’t even know the name of. He guesses the sight would be weird to see for humans, but when you’ve lived as long as Woojin has you learn to get used to the silence. Somewhere between the main characters having a lover’s quarrel and making up, Chan joins them and bless his soul, he brings snacks and they quietly thank him before the silence returns. 

Jisung has just slung himself across Woojin’s and Chan’s laps when the door bursts open and Hyunjin rushes in with a too pale Seungmin in his arms. He places him on the second couch and leaves before returning with a med kit. Jisung asks where the others are and then he’s gone. 

“What happened?” Chan asks as he presses down on the wound on Seungmin’s side and Woojin runs a hand soothingly through the younger’s hair when he groans in pain.

“Hunters.” Hyunjin hisses and Woojin feels himself grow cold, he hadn’t seen anything reporting suspicious activity in the city, “They came out of nowhere but Jeongin and Minho managed to bring them down before they could do any more damage.”

The familiar feeling of darkness appears for a split second and Woojin turns to see Jisung there with his hands resting on Minho and Jeongin’s shoulders. He quickly gets up and pats the two werewolves down before dragging them into a hug when he’s sure they’re unharmed. 

“How’s Seungmin?” Jeongin rushes forward and crouches beside the couch and places a hand on Seungmin’s shoulder.

“The wound is already closing up.” Chan says and his voice is no longer as frantic as it had been, “He was just grazed by whatever hit him.”

They let out a sigh of relief and Woojin orders them to clean Seungmin up and place him in his room while he goes to the kitchen to make some soup for his shaken up pack members. Woojin tries to ignore the feeling of guilt that is threatening to consume him when he hears Seungmin’s groans of pain as they move him. This isn’t his fault, he can’t predict everything. He shakes his head, if only he could believe that.

“Where is Changbin?” Woojin hears Chan ask someone and his gaze snaps up, in the commotion he hadn’t even noticed the werewolf wasn’t among them. He feels his stomach drop before he hears Jeongin speak up.

“He’s with Felix. Didn’t he tell you?”

“No he didn’t.” Woojin hears Chan say darkly and he feels his own anger rise. What happened just now is the exact reason they need to keep track of each other.

* * *

Changbin smiles as he watches Felix chase a bunch of seagulls on the beach, fortunately at a human pace this time. He understands how hard it can be to get used new powers, he had been in the same position six years ago. It had taken him almost a year to be able to keep his canines from popping out and he still isn’t very good at controlling his strength. 

Felix runs back to join him on the blanket he’s spread out on the sand and he leans over him and Changbin is about to return the hug when Felix pulls back to reveal the bag he sneakily grabbed from beside Changbin. He laughs as he pretends to keep the snacks for himself and Changbin thinks he looks a bit like a gremlin in the way he’s hunched over the bag as he retrieves the chips. 

When they finally feel ready to leave Changbin can’t help but feel a sense of accomplishment at the happy look on Felix’s face as they pack up. They had planned to throw him a party when they got back from the witches’ place last night but after what happened none of them felt like celebrating. But Felix still deserved something, even if it was something as simple as a day at the mall and then a visit to the beach. Changbin had had fun as well, he hadn’t really hung out with Felix on his own and it was nice to get to know the boy without the others around. 

As they approach their house Changbin feels a sense of dread creeping up, he’s forgotten something but he has no idea what. He had brought their stuff back and even recycles their trash before they left the beach. It couldn’t be the fact that he missed training because he had told the others he was going to hang out with Felix and- oh shit. He hadn’t told Chan or Woojin, he hadn’t even thought to text them about it because he had had such a good time. Fuck. He’s so dead. 

Felix walks inside before him with no worry in his step, obviously not aware they had done anything wrong. Of course he didn’t know that, it’s Changbin’s fault for letting his excitement cloud his judgement. As soon as the door close behind them he feels a rush of air and then Chan and Woojin are stood in front of them, looking completely pissed. 

“Where were you?” Chan practically growls, “We’ve been looking for you for hours.”

“Changbin and me went to the mall and then to the beach. It was such a lovely day.” Felix says, and Changbin can hear the smile in his voice and cringes slightly. Can’t the younger read the atmosphere at all.

“You couldn't have given us a call to let us know?” Woojin asks angrily, “Or text us at the very least.”

“I forgot my phone.” Changbin mumbles and Felix looks at him in confusion, obviously having picked up on the tension by now.

“You bring your phones everywhere.” Woojin says and before he rushes off he hisses, “It’s a rule for a reason.”

“You’re not leaving this house for a week.” Chan says sternly and Changbin nods, no use in argui-

“You’re kidding me, right?” Felix exclaims, “I’ve been stuck here for two weeks and now when I’m finally able to leave I’m not allowed to?” 

“We don’t break rules around here.”

* * *

Felix knows he’s acting like a child, locking himself in his room but if Chan and Woojin are going to treat him like a kid then he’ll act like one. Changbin had tried to talk to him but Felix ignored him but he still feels guilty when he thinks back to the whispered apology through the door. It wasn’t Changbin’s fault and he had been so nice all day but Felix is just so angry. It’s like the world is against him. When things finally feel like they’re going his way something just has to go wrong.

Felix jumps when Jisung suddenly appears in front of him and usually Felix would snap at him for scaring him but there is something in his eyes that make him hesitate. He looks almost concerned which throws him off, there is usually a smirk on his face as if he’s constantly planning some sort of mischief but that expression is nowhere to be found. Felix assumes it has to do with what Bambam had done to him. 

“How long are you going to stay in here sulking?” Jisung asks and sits down at the edge of the bed.

“Until Woojin and Chan stop being such assholes.” he knows he’s pouting but he can’t help it.

“They’re just scared.”

“Of what?” Felix shakes his head in disbelief, “Me and Changbin were just out for a couple hours.”

“They didn’t know where you were and they worry, a lot.” Jisung pauses and looks at him seriously and Felix has to look away, “Especially with what happened with Seungmin earlier today.”

Felix looks up, confused, “What happened with Seungmin?”

“They didn’t tell you?” Jisung furrows his brows, mimicking Felix’s confused expression.

“Tell me what?” Felix snaps, “All they did was scold us as soon as we walked in the door.”

Jisung stands up and gestures for Felix to do the same so he does, “Grab my hand.” he holds out his hand, “This will make you understand.”

Felix grabs Jisung’s hand and blinks, the next thing he knows he’s standing in Seungmin’s dark room. Jisung flicks on the lights and Felix gasps in shock. Seungmin is laying on the bed, sheets bunched up by his legs, revealing his sweaty chest and and a irritated wound on his side. He walks forward hesitantly and frowns when he sees a pained expression on the werewolf’s sleeping face 

“This is why they’re so angry.” Jisung says and sits down on the bed, grabbing Seungmin’s limp hand.

“Wh- what happened to him.” Felix gasps out.

“Hunters. They attacked the werewolves when they were training. He’s lucky the bullet only grazed him.” Jisung strokes the back of Seungmin’s hand and dark veins form where they’re touching. “Felix,” they lock eyes, “you may think you’re invincible with your new powers but you’re not. Hunters will do anything they can to kill you and they have the means to do it.”

“I- I didn’t... I didn’t realise.” he stutters.

“We need to be on top of everything. We can’t afford to be lucky.”


	3. Chapter 3

Minho is on edge. The attack from yesterday had scared him but that isn’t what has him sitting on the floor of the shower, shaking as water washes over him. Seungmin’s scream of pain echoes in his mind and mixes with memories from before. Memories of his pack being slaughtered as they buy time for Minho and Changbin to get away. He knows the guilt will never go away whenever he recalls the sharp pain as the pack’s bond broke when their alpha died. They had died so he and Changbin could live and although Minho is grateful he can’t help but think he should have gone down with the rest of the pack.

“Minho!” someone calls from outside the bathroom and Minho flinches, “Are you alright in there?”

“Fine.” he says and hopes that the person outside will leave but he can’t quite hear over the sound of the water pounding down on him and the way his blood rushes in his ears. 

He’s vaguely aware of a door cracking open and the next thing he knows someone is touching him. Hands on his face, making him crack his eyes open to see Changbin kneeled in front of him. He’s fully clothed but he doesn’t seem bothered by the way the water is soaking the sleeves of his sweatshirt, he just looks concerned and Minho can’t stop himself from flinging himself forward into waiting arms. He rests his head on Changbin’s chest and tries to focus on his strong heartbeat. He’s okay. They’re all okay. 

“That’s right.” he hears Changbin say as he grips Minho just a little bit tighter, “We’re all okay. We’re safe here.”

Minho can’t recall how he ended up in his bed, wearing soft clothes that smell like home. He’s pretty sure none of the things he’s wearing are actually his, the shirt is a bit too small and the sweatpants he’s wearing slips slightly off his hips whenever he shifts. His face is nuzzled in Changbin’s neck and the steady pulse he hears calms him as he slowly comes to his senses. He hates himself for needing Changbin to take care of him whenever he gets like this, whenever his memories and dark thoughts become too much, but he’s grateful all the same. He’s glad they made it out alive. That their previous pack’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain. 

“You’re back?” Changbin asks and Minho feels Changbin tighten his hold around his waist.

“I’m back.” he nods, “I’m sorry.” he mumbles and tries to pull away but Changbin doesn’t let up.

“Let’s just stay here for a bit longer.” Changbin mumbles into Minho’s hair 

Minho sighs but lets himself relax into the younger’s hold. He needs this, they need this. It’s probably dysfunctional, the way they rely on each other but with their past Minho thinks it makes sense. They’ve known each other for almost six years and spent a whole year on their own between loosing their pack and Chan finding them. They are each other’s anchors, keeping each other from drifting.

* * *

Seungmin had woken up several times during the night. First because he’d been too hot, sweating buckets into the sheets, next because he’d been too cold. He vaguely recalls Jisung’s face swimming into view above him and guesses he used his powers to keep the pain at bay. When he finally wakes up with a clear head he thinks it’s the next morning, but he can’t be sure, he’d been so out of it he may as well have spent days in his weird state of awareness. 

He slowly sits up and glances down at his side to see a faded pink scar. He’d gotten really lucky. The hunter who shot him must have been new because otherwise the silver bullet surely would have imbedded itself in his heart. He gets up on unsteady legs and grabs some clothes and a towel from his closet. He stinks of sweat and infection and he has no doubt that the others can smell it even from the living room. It’s silent when he makes his way through the hall to get to the bathroom but he trusts his instincts when it tells him they’re okay. 

The bathroom is steaming when he enters and the smell of distress fill his nostrils. Someone had been panicking in here but there is a scent of safety as well so he figures whoever it had been is okay. His legs are shaking and he decides a bath would be more safe than standing in the shower and turns on the tap as he undresses. He grabs the lavender bath salt and pours it into the filling tub, Woojin never lets anyone borrow it but Seungmin guesses he can get away with it considering the circumstances. 

When he finally gets out of the bath he feels refreshed but he still feels weak. He opens the door to the bathroom and his stomach growls as soon as the smell of food hits his nose. He walks into the kitchen to see Jeongin and Woojin cooking something and it smells amazing. He walks up behind them as if in a trance and leans his head over Jeongin’s shoulder to get a waft of the boiling stew on the stove.

“You hungry?” Jeongin laughs and Seungmin nods excitedly and goes to sit at the kitchen island. 

He watches in silence as Woojin and Jeongin place an array of dishes in front of him and smiles in thanks when Woojin hands him a warm cup of herbal tea that he tells him has healing properties. Seungmin waits for them to sit down with him before he starts eating and he swears it’s the best meal he’s ever had. The other two laugh when he tells them that and start to take turns feeding him when he slows down his pace as tiredness takes over. 

“How long was I out for?” Seungmin yawns when he’s finally full and leans slightly on Jeongin.

“Twelve hours.” Woojin tells him, “Your wound started closing up pretty quickly but we missed some silver shards when we cleaned out your wound the first time around and it got a bit infected.”

Seungmin hums and tries to stifle another yawn, “Then why am I so tired?”

Woojin stands up and grabs Seungmin’s arm to get him to his feet, “There may or may not have been a little bit of sedatives in that tea.” Seungmin blinks at him in confusion and Woojin leads him towards his room, “You still need rest and if I know you right you won’t do it unless I force you to.”

“That’s sneaky.” Seungmin mumbles but follows without complaint.

His soft bed sounds very tempting and he practically melts into the mattress when he lays down. It smells clean and he guesses someone changed his sheets for him and he nuzzles into his pillow in satisfaction. He feels the bed dip and then a thin arm wraps itself around his waist and he feels soft breaths on the back of his neck.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Jeongin whispers but Seungmin’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth and he can’t seem to form any words as sleep pulls him in.

* * *

Chan is angry. No, that’s an understatement. He’s pissed. For a year everything had been fine but now everything that could go wrong seemed to go wrong and Chan wishes Murphy could just go fuck himself with his stupid law. First it had been the incident with the witches, then the werewolves being attacked and Seungmin getting hurt. And Felix and Changbin just had to have chosen that day to go on a trip without letting him know. He’s checking for any disturbances on their surveillance system but nothing is showing up. These hunters must be pros with how well they’re covering their tracks. 

He had sent Hyunjin and Jisung to the location where the werewolves had been attacked but they had come back with nothing. Not a shell casing or even a footprint to show that the hunters had been there. He can’t seem to sit still as he pours over camera footage in the city and contacts other packs to see if they know anything but there’s absolutely nothing to show for his efforts. He had even given Bambam a call but he didn’t know anything either and it’s stressing Chan out. He needs to keep them safe, but how can he do that when he has no idea where the threat is coming from. 

He looks up when he feels hands on his shoulders and smiles fondly at Woojin as he massages his tense shoulders. He feels himself relaxing slightly but he can’t get his mind to quiet down. He lets Woojin help him to his feet and sit them down on the couch in the corner, arranging them so Chan is resting with his back on Woojin’s chest. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the steady rise and fall of the older’s chest. They’re okay, he assures himself.

“Minho was panicking earlier but Changbin is taking care of him and me and Jeongin got Seungmin to eat something before getting him back in bed.” Woojin says and rubs soothing circles on Chan’s wrist, “Jeongin is with him and Jisung and Hyunjin are watching TV with Felix. He’s not sulking anymore. They’re all safe.”

Chan shifts slightly so he’s laying on his side, head resting in the crook of Woojin’s neck before he mumbles, “For how long though?”

Woojin swallows and sighs, “We can never know that. All we can do is to try to keep it that way.”

“How?” Chan chokes out and curses at the way emotions color his voice, “There are no signs of those hunters anywhere and no one has seen anything. How are we supposed to keep them safe from what we can’t even see?”

“Maybe they were just passing through the city.” Woojin says but Chan can hear that he doesn’t believe it.

“Maybe so.” Chan murmurs.

* * *

Hyunjin is sitting on the couch just scrolling through his phone as he waits for Jisung and Felix to come back from making snacks. It always amazes him just how much technology has advanced since the times he grew up in. It may not have been in the 15- or 1700’s like Woojin and Chan but still, when Hyunjin was born a computer would fill an entire room and now he was holding one in his hand. He’s brought out of his musings by a hiss from the kitchen and then he hears Jisung yell. 

“Felix don’t-” his voice cuts off abruptly and Hyunjin immediately runs to the kitchen.

He stops short for only a split second to take in the scene. A knife dropped on the ground. Felix having Jisung pushed up against the counter with his fangs imbedded in the demon’s neck, a scene all too familiar for Hyunjin. He rushes up and pulls Felix off of Jisung and watches as the demon slides to the ground with glassy eyes and a small smile on his face as blood drips down his neck. Felix struggles in his grip and he has to slam him hard against the wall for him to snap out of his primal state.

“Help!” Hyunjin yells, “Someone please!” He’s conflicted, he wants to help Jisung but he doesn’t think he can trust Felix to be able to control his urges with the strong smell of blood in the air. Hyunjin himself is having trouble ignoring the sweet scent and he sighs in relief when Woojin and Chan finally arrive.

“What happened?” Woojin asks as Chan quickly picks Jisung up and leaves the room.

“I don’t know.” Hyunjin says and finally relaxes his hold on Felix and steals a quick glance at the knife on the ground, noticing the speck of blood on the blade. “Jisung must have cut his finger or something and well…” he trails of and looks at Felix, lips red with Jisung’s blood.

He watches as Felix brings his thumb to his mouth and swipes some of the blood up and looks horrified at it, “I- I don’t know what happened. It was like I couldn’t control myself.”

“It’s okay.” Woojin says softly and grabs a towel and wets it in the sink, “The smell of blood is overwhelming, especially for such a young vampire like yourself.” he gently wipes the blood from Felix’s lips and Hyunjin rubs soothing circles on his arm.

“Is he- is Jisung okay?” he stutters out, obviously still in shock.

“You didn’t drink much,” Hyunjin assures him, “I stopped you pretty quickly.”

“But he was so out of it. He must have lost a lot of blood to be in that state.” Felix runs a hand through his hair and he almost looks like he’s gonna be sick.

“That’s what your venom does.” Woojin says and throws the towel on the counter, “It basically makes the victim high, you probably felt a bit floaty as well. It’ll take him a while to come down but it’s not dangerous. Jisung will be fine” 

“Okay.” Felix says and nods, still looking slightly nauseous.

* * *

Chan sighs as he watches Jisung resting in the tub, the cold spray from the showerhead soaking him. He hadn’t thought to take off Jisung’s clothes in his haste to get him to cool down. It’s the most effective way to counter the effects of the venom but he can’t imagine it’s comfortable. But it doesn’t really matter, Jisung looks pretty content with the small smile on his lips. 

Chan hates how familiar this is and once again he kindly asks Murphy to go fuck himself. He promises himself he’ll keep an eye on Jisung, he has to make sure he doesn’t fall back to his old habits. He hadn’t gotten a good look on Hyunjin and Felix earlier but he figures he should keep an eye on them too, especially Hyunjin. He still remembers 60’s, when he’d constantly find Hyunjin and Jisung high out of their minds as Hyunjin kept sinking his teeth into the demon’s neck or wrist. This is the exact reason they take the risk to steal blood from hospitals and blood banks, the pleasurable hormones only releases with the bite and they need to avoid that at all costs. But once again, life seems to want to screw things up for Chan and his pack.

“Hey.” Jisung looks at him and his eyes seem a bit clearer, he’s not quite come down yet but it’s progress.

“How do you feel?” Chan asks and turns off the shower.

“Good.” he smiles brightly and Chan’s lips tug upwards despite the circumstances.

He helps Jisung stand up and feels a little assured by the fact that he doesn’t stumble. He silently gets him out of his clothes and wraps him up in a couple towels before he picks the smaller man up. He can see the wound on his neck is already healing as he places Jisung down on his bed. He considers if he should get him dressed but he looks far too comfortable as he snuggles in under the covers.

“It was Felix, right?” Jisung asks just as Chan is about to leave and he turns back and sits down on the bed.

“Yeah.” he says and runs a hand through Jisung’s wet hair, “You don’t remember?”

“Not really. It happened too fast. I just slipped with the knife as I was cutting up the carrots.” Jisung muses and leans his head into Chan’s touch, “Seems like every vampire we bring in is going to want to have a taste.” he laughs and Chan shakes his head in disbelief. At least he’s not angry.

“Yeah, seems like it.” Chan mumbles, “Let’s not make a repeat of the 60’s, alright?”

“It’s so nice though.” his voice sounds almost dreamy and Chan glares at him until he finally speaks up again, “Fine, I won’t.”

“Good.” 

He really hopes he can trust Jisung on this but he can’t help but doubt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I planned for this to be a pretty uneventful chapter... but here we are.


	4. Chapter 4

Jisung hears the door crack open but the person who opened it seems to hesitate and he turns over to see who it is. Felix, he’s been expecting the boy to turn up and it surprised him just how long it took him. Jisung sits up on his bed and pats the mattress beside him in a silent invitation. He frowns slightly when Felix lets out a breath of relief, he must have been scared Jisung would be angry. Of course he isn’t, but he supposes Felix couldn’t have known that, it’s not like anything like this has happened to the young vampire before.

“How are you?” Felix asks as he shifts uncomfortably on the bed.

“I’m fine.” he turns his head slightly to show his unmarred neck, “See, all healed up.”

Felix nods but it takes him a while to speak up, “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jisung sits up a bit straighter and looks Felix in the eyes, “I get how hard it is to control your urges. It’s like it completely takes control.”

“Yeah.” Felix voice is barely above a whisper and he looks down, fiddling with Jisung’s sheets, “It scares me.”

“You’ll get better at it.” Jisung pats his thigh reassuringly, “The others are barely bothered by it anymore, it just takes some time to get it under control.”

Felix doesn’t say anything at that and Jisung decides that some healing cuddles are in order and tackles Felix so they’re laying down on the bed. Felix stiffens at first but relaxes into Jisung’s hold and wraps his arms around him. They lay there in silence for a while and Jisung’s relieved that the tension that’s usually there when Felix is around slowly disintegrates.

“I’m confused though.” Felix says and Jisung hums in encouragement for him to clarify, “Seungmin was bleeding when you brought me to him that night but I wasn’t affected by that like I was when you cut your finger.”

“Werewolf blood is poisonous to vampires so it would be a pretty bad thing if their smell of blood gave you the urge to feed.” 

“I think I need a course in order to understand all this supernatural stuff.” Felix says and Jisung chuckles at that. It surely would be nice if there was something like that available but he’s always thought practical learning is better than reading about things.

They’re startled out of their calm state by a loud yelp quickly followed by a thud from the living room. They hastily sit up and Jisung steals a glance at Felix and sees his fangs retract from where they jutted out in his fright. A sense of craving blooms inside Jisung as he remembers just what those sharp teeth can do.

“Hey Felix,” Jisung says as he stands up and he knows Chan would probably be angry if he were to hear what he’s about to say but Jisung can’t stop himself, “Let me know if you ever want to get a taste again. The high is phenomenal, even for the vampire. Way better than any of the stuff humans can provide.” 

He doesn’t let Felix respond and promptly teleports to the living room to see Changbin and Jeongin wrestling on the floor while Seungmin is curled up next to Minho with his nose pressed into his neck. Right, the full moon is tomorrow and their wolf instincts are slowly but surely taking over. Minho whines slightly when he notices Jisung and makes grabby hands towards him and Jisung can’t do anything but comply and settle down next to him. Minho immediately wraps his arms around him and Seungmin crawls his way to lay on top of both of them and his warm breath tickles Jisung’s skin where his neck and shoulder meet. 

There’s a rush of air as Felix enters and he looks slightly confused by the sight before Jeongin jumps up and tackles him to the ground, nibbling slightly on his arm. Felix laughs and soon Changbin bounds over to the two crumpled forms on the ground, trying to start another wrestling match but Jeongin seems to be content with only laying in a pile on the ground, probably enjoying the scent of most of the pack being together.

* * *

Chan was getting restless, Hyunjin could tell. He had been pacing all night in the basement and Hyunjin had pushed him down on the couch and simply sat down on his stomach until the older man eventually gave up and promptly fell asleep, the stress finally taking its toll. It was while Chan had been asleep when the phone rang and Hyunjin hadn’t wanted to wake him so he answered the call. 

Now he’s stood outside the house of the witches, hesitating slightly before he rang the doorbell. It doesn’t take as long for the door to open like it had last time and Bambam greets him with a bright smile and pulls him inside. This time he doesn’t take him to the living room, instead he leads him further inside the house into a small room that smells like herbs and incense. Bambam tells him to sit down on the armchair and walks over to one of the shelves and pulls out an old book. Hyunjin watches as Bambam pushes the other armchair so it’s stood across from him and then sits down. 

Bambam flicks through the pages as he speaks, “I’ve been so busy I didn’t even think of this until a couple hours ago.” he seems to find the right page and looks up at Hyunjin, “You were there when the hunters attacked, right?”

“Yeah.” Hyunjin nods, he shuffles slightly in his seat, “How does this work exactly?” 

“It’s kind of similar to what I did with your demon friend but because you’re a vampire it’ll probably take a bit more effort.” 

“That doesn’t explain much.” Hyunjin scoffs, he’s been confused about what happened here last week but hasn’t dared ask Jisung about it, “I don’t know what you did to Jisung.”  
“Oh.” Bambam says and puts the book down on the floor, “He didn’t tell you?” he doesn’t let Hyunjin answer and continues, “I guess that makes sense, his memories were quite personal.” he pauses, “Well, I took a look at his memories and that’s what we’re going to do now but I’ll have to take your place in the memory so that I’ll be able to sense their energy and eventually find that same energy in the real world.”

Hyunjin wants to ask about Jisung’s memories but he feels he’d be breaking his trust if he did, he’ll just have to ask him himself. “Okay, so what do I need to do.” he asks instead.

“Nothing, just take my hands and we can get this party started.” Bambam says and holds out his hands and he must notice Hyunjin’s hesitation because he smiles reassuringly, “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

Hyunjin takes a deep breath and grabs the witch’s hand. He closes his eyes as he feels Bambam’s energy expand and it almost feels like there are ants crawling under the skin of his arms the dark magic enters him. Suddenly he’s bombarded with images of his past and he flinches as some of the darker ones show themselves. Images of bloody bodies and a crying boy, images he wishes he’d forget but knows he can’t ever get rid of.

_Focus on the attack._

Bambam’s voice guides him and he takes a deep breath and tries to focus. The flashes of images disappear and the field he and the werewolves had been at appear in front of him. He sees them run around, tackling each other as they spar and he hears their happy laughter. It’s only then he realises he sees four people in front of him, he sees himself run around among them and frowns, confused, this isn’t how he usually recalls memories and it’s strange seeing himself from an outsiders point of view.

_I’m seeing it from your perspective. We’ve switched places._

Bambam’s voice echoes in his mind and he feels a bit uncomfortable at the sensation. It’s unnatural, having someone else inside your head. He’s snapped from his musings as he notices movement in the grove at the edge of the field. He sees a barrel of a gun stick out from between a couple of trees and he’s about to call out to warn himself and his pack when he realises it’s just a memory. He knows Seungmin is fine but his heart still sinks to his stomach as he watches him go down, screaming in agonizing pain. He watches as the memory of himself scoops the injured man and then he’s back in the small room.

He feels completely drained as he watches Bambam pick up the book and stand up to place it back on the shelf. Bambam opens a drawer and pulls out a small vial, he screws off the cap and spits into it and Hyunjin can’t keep the disgusted look off his face.

Bambam looks over at him and laughs, “It may look gross but it’s either this or piss and I’m pretty sure we both prefer this option.” he screws the cap on and puts the vial back in the drawer before sitting back down.

“Did it work?” Hyunjin asks and feels some of his energy returning.

“Yeah.” Bambam says, “If their energy is to show itself in the city again I’ll definitely recognize it.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin smiles, relieved, “that’s great. Thank you.”

“No worries.” Bambam smiles, “Besides, I owe your pack after the drama I caused last week.”

And Hyunjin can’t argue with that. Still he thanks the witch a few more times before he leaves, feeling slightly accomplished at having been able to help the pack, if even just a little.

* * *

Jeongin is curled up between Changbin and Felix and looks fondly at the pile on the other couch where Seungmin is sandwiched between Jisung and Minho. He takes a deep breath to breathe in the scent of his pack, he can smell Woojin from his bedroom and Chan’s comforting scent from downstairs. It’s only then he realises the lack of Hyunjin’s scent and he feels his wolf whine as it misses him. Jeongin shuffles restlessly in his seat as his wolf urges him to get up and look for his missing pack member. Changbin must notice his discomfort because he starts rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder but it does little to calm him down. 

Chan and Woojin join them at some point but Jeongin can only focus focus on the lack of Hyunjin’s presence. Fortunately he doesn’t have to wait any longer as he hears the front door open. He untangles himself from the others and rushes to the door to see Hyunjin taking off his jacket. 

“Where have you been?” he intends for his tone to be scolding but it sounds more like a whine and Hyunjin chuckles at him.

“It’s better if I tell all of you together.” he says and Jeongin frowns slightly, but when Hyunjin wraps an arm around his shoulders and leads him back to the living room he can feel his wolf finally settle and he can’t help but smile in content.

“I saw your note,” Chan says from where he’s curled up next to Minho, “how did it go?”

“How did what go?” Minho asks and reaches for Hyunjin, his wolf obviously having missed him as much as Jeongin’s.

Hyunjin chuckles slightly and settles down on Minho’s lap, “Bambam called and said he had an idea on how to help us with our little hunter problem.” 

“How?” Jisung asks and Jeongin almost flinches at the cold tone of the demon’s voice.

“Bambam used my memories of the attack so he’d be able to recognize their energy should they show themselves again.” Hyunjin says, unbothered by Jisung’s attitude, “He said he’ll warn us if he feels anything resembling their energy in the city.”

“That’s great.” Woojin says, looking almost relieved. And Jeongin supposes he is considering the amount of time he and Chan have spent looking for any trace of the hunters. At least now they’ll be prepared if they show up again. “Thank you for doing that.”

Hyunjin looks like he’s about to respond but Jisung suddenly stands up and touches Hyunjin shoulder before the both of them disappear. Jeongin stares at Minho’s now empty lap in confusion, what the fuck was that about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not really pleased with this chapter but I'm excited for the upcoming chapters so I figured I'd just get this one out so I can start writing the real angsty shit. xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm sorry it's been like a month since I updated this and I don't really have an excuse but here you go! Another shitty chapter!  
> Please tell me what you think! xoxo

Hyunjin feels the familiar rush of Jisung’s dark magic when he touches his shoulder and the next thing he knows is falling down hard on his ass on the cold ground. He gets up and rubs his backside, glaring at Jisung’s turned back.

“You couldn’t have asked me to stand up before you did that?” he asks and Jisung whirls around, anger evident on his face.

“You went to that witch on your own?” he practically growls, ignoring his question, “He already know far too much about our pack and now you gave him even more information.”

“We needed his help.” Hyunjin tries to reason, he didn’t do anything wrong.

“No we don’t.” Jisung says and turns around again, “You can’t trust witches. You know that more than anyone.”

“Look, I get that you’re not a fan of them but we need to be prepared in case the hunters come back.” he steps forward and places a hand on Jisung’s shoulder, “Besides, it was fine. Bambam and his coven aren’t like the others.”

Jisung shrugs his hand off and Hyunjin lets it fall limply at his side, “You don’t know that for sure. Their dark magic can consume them anytime. They’re selfish and greedy beings.”

“That’s not a threat right now though.” Hyunjin walks around Jisung so he can look him in the eyes, “Right now the hunters are the threat. Chan trusts Bambam so we should too.”

“He could spill all our secrets.” Jisung says angrily.

Hyunjin had expected Jisung to be mad but the way the edges of his eyes are turning black still scares him. Only slightly though. Because he knows Jisung would never hurt him, or anyone in the pack for that matter. Hyunjin watches as the demon takes a deep breath and the black in his eyes goes away as he gets his emotions under control. 

“He didn’t spill yours.” Hyunjin says and Jisung frowns, confusion covering his face. 

“What?” 

“He told me that he saw your memories but didn’t tell me anything about them.” and Hyunjin wants to ask, he wants to know more about Jisung but the anger is back when he looks the shorter man in the eyes. 

“That doesn’t prove anything.” Jisung says after a beat of silence and grabs Hyunjin’s hand.

The others startle slightly when they appear back in the living room and then Jisung disappears again. Chan locks eyes with Hyunjin and raises his eyebrows, silently asking what’s going on but Hyunjin just shakes his head and settles down on the couch next to Jeongin.

* * *

Woojin makes sure the back door of the warehouse is locked for the third time before he walks back to the center of the large hall. Jeongin is practically bouncing on the walls, his instincts urging him to hunt. Minho and Changbin are curled up in a nest they made in the corner, a collection of the packs clothing and blankets, it’s one of the few things that can calm their wolves down as the moon calls for them to take control. Seungmin is pacing, riddled with anxiety as he makes sure they have enough food and water to last them the night. 

Woojin makes his way over to Seungmin, making sure the werewolf can see him approach and hear his footsteps. He doesn’t get too close and waits for Seungmin to decide if he’s comfortable with him invading his space. Seungmin silently comes closer and wraps his arms around him and Woojin can feel the younger’s breath on his neck as he scents him. This isn’t usually how Seungmin is during the full moon, he’s usually like Jeongin, rowdy and loud, but Woojin suspects it’s the past weeks’ chaos that gets him on edge.

“You okay, Seungminie?” he whispers and he feels Seungmin shake his head where it’s nestled in the crook of his neck. Woojin calmly rubs his back and sways them slightly side to side, “Why don’t we get you over to Minho and Changbin. You know they’ll keep you safe.”

“Yeah.” Seungmin mumbles but doesn’t move, him only tightens his grip around Woojin, “I want the others too.”

“I know.” Woojin sighs, “But they can’t be here. You know that too.”

“I still want them here.” Seungmin whines but he finally lets go and lets Woojin lead him over to the nest.

He watches as he settles on the soft mattresses they brought in, naturally curling up next to Minho who turns over and wraps his arm around the younger. Woojin chuckles slightly when a growl escapes Changbin’s throat when Minho’s previous undivided attention is stolen but he calms down when he leans over to see who joined them. The wolves during the full moon make them impossibly moody and possessive. _Don’t forget rowdy_ , Woojin thinks as he feels himself get tackled to the ground by a crazed Jeongin. Woojin has figured out that werewolves who were turned - like Minho and Changbin - are more likely to be calm during the full moon, needing reassurance and safety. While the ones who were born as werewolves - like Seungmin and Jeongin - get far more violent, Woojin suspects it has to do with them having more wolf genes in them, passed down through generations.

Jeongin finally seems to tire of wrestling him, Woojin has learnt that it’s best just to play dead when the wolves get like this - and hey that’s a thing he’s pretty good at since he’s been dead for a couple centuries now. He watches as Jeongin lays on top of Changbin and smiles fondly at the sight, they’re really cute like this, like puppies. And it’s a bit of a weird thought to compare them to puppies when they could easily tear people to bits if they were let out during the full moon, but here, in this safe warehouse they look nothing like the deadly creatures they actually are.

“You should go.” Minho says, his tone low and eyes serious.

Woojin glances down at his watch and sees it’s almost 10 PM and Minho’s right, the moon is soon going to be high in the sky and they don’t want to risk anything, “Alright. I’ll be back in the morning.”

Seungmin whines loudly at that and Woojin bends down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead before he heads towards the main entrance. He double checks that the doors are locked before he takes off in a sprint, eager to get home.

* * *

Felix perks up when he hears a phone ring in the basement but quickly forces himself not listen in when he hears Chan answer, he’s gotten reprimanded enough about it before but at least then it had been because he couldn’t control his heightened senses. He doesn’t really have that excuse anymore. Hyunjin doesn’t seem to have even heard it through and Felix wonders how long it will take him until he can make himself not listen to everything without focusing on it. 

Felix glances up when he sees Jisung walk in through the door and frowns slightly, the demon never uses the door. His focus is drawn from that thought when he feels Hyunjin shift uncomfortably next to him and he wonders what exactly happened between the two to make things so tense. 

“Is Chan downstairs?” Jisung asks, voice devoid of emotion and Felix only nods in response and Jisung walks past them to head to the door that leads to the basement.

He only makes it a few steps though before Chan comes rushing in, looking frantically around the room. He zips off again and Felix can hear doors open and Chan's quick footsteps. Hyunjin and Jisung lock eyes and they look just as confused Felix feels. Chan is soon back in the living room and he looks paler than usual.

“Is Woojin not back yet?” 

“No.” Hyunjin shakes his head, “What’s going on?”

“Bambam called.” Chan says and runs a hand through his hair, “He felt the hunters energy by the docks.”

The room suddenly feels tense with anxiety and there’s unhidden fear on all of their faces. Felix remembers the others talk about the warehouse they rented specifically for the full moon, situated down by the docks. 

“We need to go.” Chan says and the rest of them nod in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna start of with an apology for the slow update but I've been really struggling as of late with this story and writing in general since uni is getting harder as my depression is getting worse :/ 
> 
> I'm also really sorry this is so short but I just wanted to post something cause I feel so guilty for leaving anyone who's still interested in this story hanging :/
> 
> I do have some stuff planned, but I can't promise you'll get a quick update (I'm really sorry) 
> 
> Still, I hope you can enjoy it and please do let me know what you think! xoxo

A week. It’s been a week since they brought the werewolves home, they’d been completely unscathed but exhausted after the full moon. They had immediately realised something had been wrong though, when Chan, Hyunjin, Jisung and Felix had been the ones to get them home and they’d been obviously shaken up when they’d found out Woojin had gone missing. It’s been a week since then and no trace of Woojin anywhere. Chan thinks that a week shouldn’t be able to feel this long given how long he’s been alive but it feels like several lifetimes. 

He’s barely slept or eaten, cooped up in the basement or searching for clues all over the city. He forbid the rest of them from leaving, he couldn’t risk anyone else getting caught by the hunters. He knew it had been them even though Bambam had told them he hadn’t sensed their energy anywhere, it couldn’t be anyone else. There hadn’t been any hunter activity in the city for months before those hunters showed up. He still didn’t understand how they had showed up out of nowhere, Chan and Woojin were always aware of what was going on it the city, their city, yet these hunters showed up undetected and managed to hurt Seungmin. And now they had captured Woojin, or maybe they had already killed him. No, Woojin wasn’t dead, Chan couldn’t believe that, there was no way. He has to be alive.

* * *

Their house was usually filled by noise and action but in the last week it had been oddly silent. It wasn’t like Changbin could blame them though, how could he possibly ask them to act like usual when one of their own was missing? He could have probably asked them to if it had been Jisung, the demon had a habit of unexpectedly disappearing, but this wasn’t Jisung, this was Woojin. Woojin, who’s as much of a leader to them as Chan and way more responsible and mature than any of them. Changbin still felt horrible about him having gone missing after making sure that he and the rest of the wolves were okay for the full moon. The others had told him it wasn’t their fault but Changbin couldn’t shake the feeling that Woojin had gone missing after protecting them. It feels too much like what happened with his old pack.

“You feel it too?” Minho asks softly from where he’s curled up around Jeongin.

“That this is our fault?”

“Yeah, it feels like last time.” Minho sighs and hastily wipes at the tears that form in the corner of his eyes.

“This isn’t your fault.” Jisung says from where he’s stood in the doorway, “And it isn’t like last time. Woojin didn’t sacrifice himself like your old pack did. He was probably ambushed and he’s not dead so don’t act like there’s nothing we can do about this.”

“And what exactly can we do?” Hyunjin hisses, and Changbin closes his eyes, ever since Woojin went missing the vampire has grown unusually cold and agitated, and he can understand it to some degree. He’s like a grounding pillar to all of them but much more so to Hyunjin, he was the one who turned him after all, so it makes sense that he’s the most shaken up out of all of them. Woojin has been the only constant in Hyunjin’s life in the supernatural world and now he’s been ripped away, stripping him of any foundation he had in his life. “And how do you know he’s even alive?” Hyunjin stands to get in Jisung’s face but the demon doesn’t even flinch at the man towering above him.

“Don’t say that.” Jeongin says, sounding close to tears, “He can’t be dea-”

“He’s not dead.” Jisung interrupts and stares straight at Hyunjin who despite his earlier anger seems to deflate in relief, “I haven’t felt his soul pass through the vail since we realised he was missing so he’s alive.”

* * *

_Pain._

Woojin has been alive for nearly three centuries now, he should be used to pain but this is worse than anything he’s ever experienced. They aren’t even doing much, just a kick here and a punch there, but it hurts so bad. They must have put something in the little blood they fed him. He has no idea what though, nothing humans can make should be able to affect vampires. 

“It seems we’re hiding too well.” he hears a voice from outside the door.

“Or maybe they’re just not looking.” another voice scoffs and the two voices blend together in cruel laughter and Woojin has never hated a sound more than this. 

“They are.” a third voice interrupts their laughter and Woojin wants to be relieved by the interruption but the voice belongs to the leader and even if he doesn’t want to admit it, he’s scared of him, “They’re looking for it and we’re nearly prepared enough to give them some crumbs to follow.”

“We got the last of the terracotta?” the first voice asks and she sounds almost excited and Woojin feels his blood grow cold in his veins.

“We do.” the leader says, smugness coloring his voice, “We have the trap ready so you just need to remove the spell and get ready to go. Then our job will be done.”

_No, no, no, no. No!_

This can’t be happening. This was never about the pack, Woojin realises. These aren’t normal hunters, they’re experts and their job isn’t to kill vampires or werewolves. Terracotta, in the combination with magic has great power in confinement of beings of dark magic. Their job is to kill witches and demons, the most powerful beings in the supernatural world that are mortal, because however hard those beings are to kill, they’re still mortal when the right weapon is used. 

This is a trap. And Woojin is the bait.


	7. Chapter 7

Seungmin startles awake from his restless sleep. He hears voices by the front door and he locks eyes with Hyunjin to see him just as confused. The confusion only lasts for a few more seconds though because Chan walks in with Bambam behind him and there are small smiles on their faces and Seungmin can feel hope bloom inside of him. Chan hasn’t smiled for what feels like years but it’s only been little over a week. 

“You found them?” Hyunjin asks and they can hear shuffling down the hallway so the others must have realised they have a guest. 

“I felt the hunter’s energy and managed to find a general location.” Bambam says.

“Where?” Seungmin asks as the others join them in the living room.

“Just outside the city. There’s nothing out there apart from a few cabins and a farm.” Bambam says and looks almost smug, “You should be able to find them rather quickly with your guy’s speed.”

“Okay. Thank you and now you can leave.” Jisung says dismissively and Bambam chuckles and raises his hands as if surrendering.

“Not yet,” Chan says and glares at the demon, “he’s going to help me try to narrow down the search.”

Jisung rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything and settles down on the couch next to Changbin. Chan and Bambam leave to go to the basement and the rest of them sit silently, not knowing what to do. Seungmin supposes they should get ready or train or something but for now he just wants to take a moment to hope, to hope that they’re going to save Woojin, to hope that they’re going to kill these damned hunters and extract their revenge for what they’ve done. 

“Does anyone else feel like this is too easy?” Felix asks after a while and Seungmin looks at him in confusion.

“How is this easy?” Minho asks and turns to stare at the vampire.

“I don’t know,” Felix says, he seems to hesitate but he continues, “it’s just, we haven’t found any lead and now he Bambam shows up with a location and they’re working on a plan down there.”

“I know what you mean.” Jisung says and Seungmin can’t help but scoff. Of course Jisung is apprehensive about the witch’s help.

“I don’t care.” Hyunjin says, “This is the first lead we’ve had and even if it doesn’t have anything to show for it at least we can do something now. We need to go wherever he tells us.”

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t follow the lead,” Jisung says with another roll of his eyes, “it just feels like this is giving us false hope.”

“I’ll gladly take some hope in this hopeless situation.” Jeongin speaks up and Seungmin smiles at the younger and nods in agreement.

* * *

Once Bambam left, Chan told them the plan and although the werewolves weren’t pleased with it they all agreed. It was going to be the vampires and Jisung that were going to go look for Woojin, they were faster and with their speed they’d be able to get out if things turned sour. 

They had searched two of the cabins and were making their way to the third one when Chan directed Jisung and Felix to search the garage while he and Hyunjin went to search the house. It was the same thing they’d done with the previous places and even though Felix understood the reason he still felt a bit put off from being told to search the safer options. He figured Chan didn’t want to risk putting him in danger with how new he still was to this world, he was surprised that he’d even been allowed to come along on the search in the first place so he didn't argue. 

The garage was small but Felix took his search seriously and made sure to look closely, making sure no stone was left unturned. He had just pushed a shelf out of the way to try and see if there was some kind of hidden passageway when he heard a thud from behind him. He turned to see Jisung kneeling on the ground and he looked around to see if there was anyone there but there wasn’t.

“Did you find something?” Felix asked and took a step closer when Jisung suddenly collapsed from his kneeling position and Felix rushed forward and turned him over to see his face, “What’s wrong?”

“Trap.” Jisung managed to choke out and then he coughed and to Felix’s horror blood came spewing out of his mouth.

“Chan!” Felix yelled as he pulled Jisung into his lap because, really, what else was he supposed to do?

* * *

The cabin was empty but it was obvious the hunters had been there. There were shell casings on the floor and what seemed like the remnants of a potions station in the kitchen. There were broken vials in the sink and colorful liquids spilled on the counter and Chan made sure not to touch any of it. He was immune to pretty much everything but these were potions made by hunters so he couldn’t be sure that it was safe for him to come in contact with.

“Chan,” Hyunjin called out and Chan turned to see Hyunjin push a dresser away from the wall, “There’s a hidden door in the floor here.”

Together they climbed down the latch and found themselves in a thin corridor. There were only a few doors and it looked like it was some kind of remodeled wine cellar with how low the ceiling was. They opened one of the doors and to their disappointment it was just an empty room. Chan turned and twisted the handle of another door but it didn’t budge and he locked eyes with Hyunjin before slamming his body into it and the door burst open, splintering slightly.

And there, there was Woojin. He looked so small curled up in the corner of the room and Chan and Hyunjin rushed forward, using their increased speed despite the short distance. Chan reached out and shook Woojin’s shoulder once he was kneeled next to him and to his relief he could hear him breathing. He maneuvered Woojin’s unconscious body so his head was resting in his lap and ran gentle fingers through his hair and after a few seconds beautiful brown eyes blinked open. 

“Hey there.” Chan whispered and Woojin smiled softly at him, “You okay?”

Woojin opened his mouth to speak but he suddenly jerked up and managed to sit up despite the obvious weakness of his body. He looked around the room and then between Hyunjin and Chan. 

“Please tell me you didn’t bring Jisung here.” he asked, voice rough and laced with emotion, with fear more specifically. 

“We did.” Hyunjin said and shared a confused look with Chan.

“No no no.” Woojin muttered and tried to get up but only fell back as he didn’t have any strength.

“Hey, hey.” Chan said and helped Woojin stand, “What’s going on, why shouldn’t we have brought Jisung with us?”

“It’s a trap.” Woojin said, voice cold, “They weren’t normal hunters Chan.”

Chan was about to respond when he heard it, Felix’s desperate scream of his name.

* * *

Hyunjin had found it strange that the hunters had just left Woojin for them to rescue but his relief of seeing the older man alive had distracted him from his scepticism. But now as he rushed into the garage, he could somewhat understand. There was a smell and a rushing feeling of magic in there and he understood that the hunters were experts that they knew exactly what they were doing, so much so that they didn’t even have to be there to know if they’d succeeded. Jisung was moaning and squirming in pain and Felix was rocking him back and forth as he whispered comforting words into his hair.

Hyunjin rushed forward and kneeled by Jisung’s side while Chan gently put Woojin down from where he’d been carrying him on his back. It hurt Hyunjin to see the eldest vampire be so weak and he wanted to know what the hunters had done to him but now he needed to focus on Jisung.

“I don’t know what happened.” Felix cried out, “I just turned around and he was on the ground and next thing I know he’s like this.”

“We need to get him away from here.” Woojin said urgently, “The hunters had terracotta so they must have made some kind of demon killing trap, I think they have a witch on their side because I overheard them talk about spells.”

Chan nodded and moved to pick Jisung up but before he could Jisung’s body suddenly thrashed violently as he let out a loud scream of pain and then... nothing. His body just went limp and at first Hyunjin thought the demon had just passed out but when he looked at his face he saw Jisung’s eyes open, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. The blood that was smeared across his lower face turned black and dried up until it looked like he had eaten coal and Hyunjin felt tears forming because he’d seen this before. 

“Wha- what happened?” Felix asked after a beat of silence and Hyunjin let out a sob and buried his face in Jisung’s unmoving chest.

“He’s dead.” Chan said, voice devoid of emotion and Hyunjin shook his head in denial. But he knew there was no way to deny what had happened.

_Jisung was dead._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a quick update for once! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! xoxo

It’s so quiet. That’s the only thing Jeongin can think about. The silence is suffocating in a way he’d never experienced before and it makes him want to scream but he just can’t. Because really, how was he supposed to muster up any sound when Jisung never would again. Jeongin had to admit that he hadn’t been the closest to the demon but he still loved him just like he loved the rest of his pack. 

His pack.

It was so broken now. Ever since they brought Jisung’s body home and placed it in the basement it was like everyone had just shut down. But really, it was before that because they had known something had gone wrong even before Chan, Woojin, Felix and Hyunjin found their way back. He didn’t know how they had known, but they had. It was like a dark feeling had embraced them all and even though no one had said anything about it they knew they had lost something, someone. 

Jeongin doesn’t know if they’ll ever be okay again.

* * *

Seungmin hadn’t been able to get out of bed. He’s vaguely aware that the others are worried but no one has come to check on him and if he’s being honest he doesn’t want them to. He doesn’t think he’d be able to look at them, much less tell them how to help. He doesn’t think there’s anything that could help. They just lost a pack member and even though some of them have gone through that before with their previous packs, this is different. He can’t quite put it into words but it’s different.

Jisung had always been an enigma to Seungmin but the demon had still been pack, he had still been a friend, family. Even though he had far too many secrets he had always been there for them and now they had failed him. It wasn’t any of their fault, Seungmin knew that, but that didn’t change the fact that Jisung had been a target. The attack on the werewolves and Woojin’s capture had been means to an end. To Jisung’s end. These hunters hadn’t been there to hurt the pack, they’d been there to kill Jisung and they’d succeeded. They hadn’t even stuck around to see the aftermath, they hadn’t even stuck around to kill the rest of them, their job had been done.

In some sick twisted way Seungmin almost wanted them to have come to kill the rest of them. If they had, then they wouldn’t be in so much pain. They wouldn’t be feeling like they had lost a part of their heart. No. That sounds wrong, too gentle. They had had a part of their hearts ripped out of their chests and no one had come to patch the wound up. 

He doesn’t think they’ll ever heal from this, there aren’t enough bandages or stitches in the world that could close this wound.

* * *

Felix hadn’t known Jisung for that long but he had found a home in this pack and loosing a part of it felt like someone had ripped the floor out from under him. He feels ashamed. He had been so scared of Jisung in the beginning, because he had been so far from human and what Felix had been used to. But in his last moments he had been so human. He had looked so scared as he squirmed in pain while the demon trap had sucked the life out of him.

Felix wanted to do something to help the others. He feels like he should be the one to help them through this because this must be so much more painful for them. They had been a pack for years and he knows the vampires had known Jisung for even longer. So he thinks he should be the one to help them but he can’t do much. He makes them food and tries to get them to eat but he can’t bring himself to force them when they shake their heads and turn their backs to his attempts at comfort. He’s not even hurt by their rejection, he knows they’re in pain, but he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to take this.

The pack doesn’t feel like home anymore.

* * *

Hyunjin thinks Jisung would hate him for this. He know the others do.

Hyunjin had thought he’d been messed up when Woojin was captured. He had been cold and kept snapping at the others but that was nothing compared to how he is now. As he sinks his teeth into an unsuspecting victim he relishes in the sound of pain they first let out and then sighs in pleasure as the high rushes through him. It makes him forget but then he gets images from the past, of the 60’s when he and Jisung used to feel this together. He pushes the victim away from him and watches in satisfaction as they collapse, not dead, but completely out of it. He sees Jisung’s eyes staring at him instead of the victim’s half lidded eyes and they’re judging him. 

Jisung would hate for this. But Jisung can’t hate him. He can’t do anything anymore.

* * *

Changbin feels like throwing up. He hasn’t been able to leave Jisung’s side since they brought him back. _Damn it._ He can’t stop himself from thinking about Jisung like he’s still there, all they have his body. It’s not decaying like a normal body would and it’s strange. A demon’s vessel usually decays faster than human bodies do since they are preserved by the dark magic that makes the demon and when that magic goes away the body crumbles. He feels a small sliver of hope because of that but he wouldn’t put it past Jisung to have put some sort of spell on his body to prank whoever found it after he left it. 

With a shaking hand he touches Jisung’s cold one, or rather his body’s hand. He knows Chan had desperately been trying to find a way to bring Jisung back but the witches had turned him away the moment he had showed up on their doorstep begging for their help. Chan had screamed and cried into Woojin’s chest that day and then he hadn’t spoken another word. Changbin understands that Chan wants Jisung back but it still shocked him that he’d even started thinking about necromancy, they all knew that what was dead should stay dead.

He lurches out of his seat and rushes over to the bin in the corner and proceeds to throw up on a nearly empty stomach. He can’t believe he just had that thought. That Jisung should stay dead. What kind of friend thinks like that?

* * *

Minho has lost a lot in his life. He lost his parents when he was six years old to a car accident. He lost any semblance of stability with that, being passed from foster home to foster home. Then he was turned and he thought he had finally gotten a constant in his life with his pack but then they were killed and he lost that to. He still had Changbin though, and together they found a new pack, a new family, and Minho had dared to believe that he wouldn’t lose them.

And look where that got him.

To a pack that was splitting at the seams the second they lost a part of it. They’ve barely spoken to each other and Minho fears that they’ll start to leave. He fears that he will leave. Everything reminds him too much of the good times and he thinks that should bring him some joy but all it does is serve as a reminder of what they’ve lost, of who they’ve lost.

* * *

Chan feels numb. It’s strange because he’s gone through so many emotions this past week, from sadness to anger to hopelessness to guilt and now, all he feels is numb. He prefers the anger or maybe even the sadness to this but he can’t bring himself to feel. It reminds him a lot of how he was when he just got turned. Of how he had turned cold after the horror of what he had become had settled, he hadn’t cared about anything or anyone. He killed so many people just to feel those moments of raw pleasure with the bite and didn’t even feel guilty. He did after he met Woojin though, the older vampire had brought emotions back to his numb life. 

He doesn’t think Woojin will be able to fix him this time though. 

Chan has killed hundreds of people but nothing measures up to the guilt he feels over bringing Jisung to his death. He should have known it was too easy when Bambam showed up out of the blue with a location. He should have stopped to think that maybe it was a trap. But he hadn’t cared, because it had been their first chance to save Woojin and he couldn’t wait. He needs Woojin more than he’d like to admit. 

He realises now though, as he lays staring at the ceiling, that he needs Jisung too, he needs everyone of his pack. It feels wrong that Jisung is gone, like something’s been stripped away from him but he can’t quite figure what. 

It just feels wrong.

* * *

Woojin doesn’t know what to feel. He knows he’s not at fault but he still feels guilty and that makes him feel bad for grieving, he doesn’t have the right to, right? He isn’t allowed to grieve when ultimately it was his stupidity that got Jisung killed. If he hadn’t stopped when he heard that girl scream on his way back on the night of the full moon the hunters wouldn’t have caught him and Jisung would still be alive. He knows it’s not his fault. It’s the hunter’s fault. It makes him angry, he wants to find them and make them pay but he’s still too weak. 

Whatever the hunters had given him had been strong and he supposes the fact that he hasn’t been able to bring himself to drink any blood is making it harder for his body to fight it. He had tried to drink a sip of blood but images of the hunters flashed before his eyes the minute the taste erupted in his mouth and he had proceeded to panic. Felix managed to calm him down and tried to get him to drink some more but Woojin was scared, he still is. 

He’s damaged now.

* * *

_“It’s going to be painful.”_

_“I know.”_

_“You should let your soul heal up a bit more before you go.”_

_“My pack needs me. They’re in pain”_

_“Okay. I’ll come up after you. Help you heal up on the surface.”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... sorry I've been gone for nearly a month and a half but depression and motivation don't really go together I'm afraid.
> 
> But here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! xoxo

Changbin was barely awake when he felt it, a slight twitch of the hand he was holding. He jerked up and looked at Jisung to try and see any movement but was met with nothing. Of course he was, because Jisung was dead, because this was just Jisung’s vessel resting here on the bed. He ran a hand over his face, he must really be going crazy with grief, imagining impossible things. It was just wishful thinking, he still couldn’t accept that his friend was gone, especially with his body still here, looking unscathed and peaceful despite the paleness of the usually tan skin. 

He considered sitting back down but he’d been down in the basement for hours now and with this early sign of insanity it would probably be better to go join the others upstairs. He hasn’t spent much time with the rest and from what he’s gathered most of them have been on their own. He did smell Seungmin and Jeongin on Minho when he hugged the older a few days ago when he found him panicking in his room so at the very least they hadn’t been completely isolated. Not like Hyunjin has been, the vampire kept leaving for a few days at a time and was rarely home during the night and there was no mystery in what he’d been doing, the smell of blood and guilt hung over him like a huge magnifying glass giving them all the clues they needed. 

To his surprise, when he joined the others upstairs he found Chan and Woojin together in the kitchen. The two of them had been the ones Changbin had seen the least as Woojin was still weak and recovering and with how Chan had seemed to have slipped into a depression. They seemed better now though, Chan was holding Woojin’s hand in support as he sipped some blood from the glass that would surely be shaking without Chan’s help. The eldest vampire’s eyes seemed clearer when he turned his head to greet Changbin and it was a great relief. He had seen the distant looks that slipped across his face the few times he’d seen him since his capture and maybe the usual sweet smiles weren’t there just yet but Changbin hoped this was him getting better. 

“You want me to cook you some food?” Chan asked, already standing up and heading for the fridge, “I bought some meat, do you want lamb or chicken?” 

“Anything is fine.” Changbin smiled softly, there was no point in arguing that he could cook for himself when Chan was like this. 

There were footsteps heard in the hallway and Changbin turned to see Seungmin shuffle over with a sleepy Jeongin being pulled along with him. Changbin considered making a quip about the youngest sleeping until way past noon but was immediately reminded of the screams he had heard echo around the house in the last few nights and decided against it. The youngest had always been emotionally in tune with the rest of the pack so it really didn’t surprise him when his nightmares started coming back. Seungmin seemed to be able to help though because he hadn’t heard any screams last night but looking at the dark circles under the youngest two’s eyes maybe that was because they hadn’t slept. 

When Chan finished cooking they all gathered in the living room to eat. Changbin noticed that Minho wasn’t eating much and he made a few attempts at feeding him some bites but the older man just shook his head and curled up on the couch, making himself as small as possible. It was tense but comfortable in a weird way, they hadn’t been all together for a long time now and Changbin enjoyed it but there was still a gap where Jisung was supposed to be. 

“Changbin-hyung,” Jeongin said suddenly and Changbin looked up from where he’d been staring at his plate, “You okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Changbin asked and was surprised by how his voice trembled slightly.

“You’re crying.” 

Changbin lifted a hand to his face and felt his cheeks wet with tears and he stared confusedly at the wetness on his fingers. He hadn’t even realised. He hadn’t cried much since Jisung died but when he did it was always like this, tears slipping down his face unnoticed until the sobs started escaping. He bit down on his lip to stop that from happening now but Chan wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders and he could feel himself break.

“I just miss him so much.” he choked out between laboured breaths and Chan wrapped his other arm around him to pull him closer.

No one said anything. There wasn’t anything that could be said. They all knew what Changbin was feeling and knew there was nothing that could make it better. Sniffles and broken sobs echoed around the room and in some strange way it made Changbin feel better knowing he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t control his emotions.

* * *

There was a movie playing when Chan’s phone started ringing. No one was really paying attention to the noise coming from the TV’s speakers, they were simply enjoying each other’s company after they had calmed down from their collective breakdown. Chan grabbed his phone and went to his room as not to disturb the rest of them before he picked up.

_“They’re back in the city.”_ Bambam’s voice came through the phone and Chan froze.

“The hunters?” he asked even though he knew exactly who Bambam was talking about.

_“The bastards attacked Youngjae while he was doing a job, he barely made it out alive.”_ Bambam’s sounded oddly calm but there was an undertone of intense anger in his voice.

“Where are they now?” Chan heard the floorboards creak and turned around to see Hyunjin in the doorway. There was a fire in his eyes that nearly made him flinch but he could feel his own blood boiling and figured he probably didn’t look any better.

_“I’m not sure exactly.”_ Bambam said and Chan could hear the frustration in his voice, _“The whole coven is working to get more specific read on their energy but I just thought I should let you know.”_

“Let me know the minute you find them.” Chan practically growled and Hyunjin nodded in agreement, obviously listening in on the conversation.

_“Of course.”_ Bambam said and there was noise coming from the background and Bambam cursed under his breath, _“I need to go, Yugyeom nearly set the couch on fire and I need to stop Jinyoung from killing him.”_

The phone beeped, signaling the end of the call and Hyunjin looked at Chan with cold eyes before he turned to go.

“Where are you going?” Chan asked before the younger vampire went.

“To find those fuckers.” Hyunjin hissed and Chan considered telling him not to go but he could feel restlessness brewing within him as well and he understood Hyunjin’s need to do something, anything.

“Let’s tell the others first.” Chan said and Hyunjin looked ready to argue so he continued, “We’ll go search together. The others will want to help.”

* * *

Jeongin was tired, exhausted even, but when Chan and Hyunjin came in to tell them the hunters were back he got an unexpected burst of energy and he could tell the others did too. They were all getting ready at a nearly frantic pace, all wanting to find the bastards who killed Jisung and knowing they were in the city made their need for revenge tenfold. 

Jeongin could hear voices in the living room and he was sure the vampires were already ready to go but Chan wanted them to go together, just to be safe. He pulled his jacket over his shoulder and strapped his knife to his belt and joined the others. They were all armed and Jeongin thought it should make him uncomfortable to have so many weapons in the house but it only made him feel safe, and oddly proud.

Minho and Changbin came in to the living room a few minutes later and Jeongin saw a glimt of a gun under Minho’s jacket. It was silver and he had a vague memory of the older werewolf telling him it was his old alpha’s gun, it was the one that had saved Changbin and Minho several times when they lived on the streets.

“We’ll start at the docks and work our way into the city.” Chan said and they made their way to the door.

Woojin had just grabbed the door handle when they heard it. The screams. It was coming from the basement and they all froze because they recognized the voice, no matter how distorted, they’d always recognize that voice. They rushed down to the basement and Jeongin gasped at the sight. He was the last one down but he could still see over Changbin’s head.

Jisung was trashing on the bed, eyes wide open and completely black as sweat dripped down the body Jeongin knew for a fact had been ice cold just yesterday. Chan was holding Jisung down to prevent him from falling off the bed in his wild movements.

Then, as if a switch was flicked, Jisung just stopped, relaxing limply on the bed. His eyes cleared up and stared unseeing at the ceiling. The air seemed to return to the room and it was only then Jeongin realised that the room had been filled by dark magic but he’d been too distracted to notice just how much.

Chan was calling Jisung’s name and shaking his body but there was no response. They watched in silence as Woojin reached a trembling hand to Jisung’s neck and they held their breath but couldn’t let out one of relief when the eldest looked up with tears in his eyes, shaking his head.

“Nothing.” he muttered, but they all heard it.

They stood there in silence for a while before Felix spoke up, “What the fuck was that?”

“No idea.” Chan said and he looked so incredibly lost as he looked at each of them in confusion, “I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not overly fond of this chapter but hey! it's a pretty quick update!!

“Why did you pull me back?” Jisung yelled, his energy expanded but Younghyun didn’t even flinch.

“I shouldn’t have let you go in the first place. Your soul nearly broke completely.” he said calmly, “You need to heal, we can’t risk that happening. You know that.”

“They’re going to get themselves killed!” Jisung tried to impose on the demon but they both knew he was much stronger than him and Jisung backed off slightly, “They were going to look for the hunters, they want revenge for what they did but you saw how good those hunters were. They don’t stand a chance if they get ambushed.”

“Now they know you’re alive though.” Younghyun tried to reason but Jisung knew his pack better than that.

“It won’t stop them. Not when they know the hunters are in the city.” Jisung said, finally feeling his anger simmer down, being replaced by determination, “I need to go back and stop them.”

“Your soul won't make it.” Younghyun sighed before continuing, “I’ll talk to them.”

“You’ll go up there?” Jisung asked, surprised.

“If it will stop you from ruining yourself? Then yes.” Younghyun said and Jisung could hear a smile in his voice, “Besides, it’s been a while since I’ve seen Chan and Woojin.”

“Thank you Younghyun.”

* * *

They didn’t know what to do with themselves. Their plan of going to look for the hunters was postponed, they were all too shocked by what had happened. Some of them had gone to bed and some were just sitting upstairs in silence but Chan couldn’t keep still. He had called Bambam but the witch had never heard of anything like _that_ before and he was too busy to come over to look into it. 

He hadn’t been able to leave the basement and just paced around the room much to Woojin’s annoyance but the older vampire fortunately didn’t say anything. He just sat there with a hand resting on Jisung’s neck but nothing had changed since his body went limp hours ago. It was too weird. Chan had only just accepted that Jisung was well and truly gone but now he wasn’t so sure. There was no explanation to what had happened and it was freaking him out.

“Please sit down.” Woojin said and his voice sounded rough, like he’d been crying. And when Chan finally took a good look at the older vampire he realised he had been and cursed himself for not noticing it. “There’s nothing we can do so you need to calm down.”

“You’re right.” Chan said under his breath and sat down next to Woojin on the floor, “You’re always right.”

Woojin simply hummed in response and ran his hand through Chan’s hair for a while before he spoke up again, “We’ll figure this out. It’ll be okay.”

Chan was just about to respond, to tell him about all the uncertainty he was feeling when a dark energy consumed the room and it was familiar but also not. A figure formed in the corner of the room and both Woojin and Chan got to their feet to be ready for whatever threat was there.

“Don’t look so scared.” the figure said and stepped forward and Chan froze when he recognised him, “Is that really how you welcome an old friend?”

“Younghyun?” Woojin gasped and stepped forward to greet the demon, “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to tell you that Jisung is alive.” Younghyun said and Chan nearly lost his footing from where he was stepping forward to greet him, “The kid was worried about you guys.”

“He’s alive?” Chan said dumbly and Younghyun smiled and nodded.

“He is. A bit damaged, but very much alive.”

“Damaged?” Woojin asked, “What do you mean by damaged?”

“It wasn’t easy to pull his soul back to hell to save him from the trap and it got a bit beat up on the way down.” Younghyun said with a shrug, “He just needs some time to heal up before he can come back, especially because of the stunt he pulled a few hours ago.”

“That was him coming back?” Chan asked and glanced over at the body resting on the bed.

“That was his soul tearing apart because it wasn’t strong enough to be on earth.” Younghyun said and walked over to the bed, trailing a finger over Jisung’s cheek and chuckled, “He’s just as cute as I remember.” 

“When will it be strong enough?” a voice spoke up from the door and the three of them turned to see Seungmin stood there with a hopeful look on his face.

Chan turned his head to look at Younghyun but the demon had a strange look on his face as he stared at Seungmin. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water but he seemed to pull himself together with a shake of his head.

“He looks just like Wonpil.” he mumbled under his breath but everyone in the room had enhanced hearing and Chan’s head snapped to Seungmin to see a sad look flash across his face before it turned hard.

“What did you just say?” Seungmin asked and stepped forward forcefully.

“You just look a lot like someone I know.” Younghyun said and shook his head again, “I was just startled is a-”

“What’s his name?” Seungmin interrupted and Younghyun looked shocked at the display of disrespect but fortunately didn’t look offended. 

“Wonpil.”

“Kim Wonpil?” Woojin asked because Seungmin’s brain seemed to short circuit.

“Yes.” Younghyun said and it sounded almost like a question, “Do you know him? He hasn’t been on earth since he died years ago.”

“My brother.” Seungmin said and grabbed onto Younghyun’s shoulders, “Are you saying he’s alive?” 

“If we really are talking about the same person, then yes.” Younghyun said and Seungmin seemed to lose all strength of his body and collapsed on his knees in front of the demon.

Chan and Woojin crowded around him and they could practically feel the emotions rolling off of him and Chan tried to rub soothing circles on his back but there was nothing they could do to help. Both him and Woojin had spent many nights comforting the young werewolf when the grief of losing his original pack got to be too much. The loss of his brother had always been the worst for Seungmin and they all knew it, Jeongin especially since their packs had been close allies, almost one and the same. 

“Can you bring him here?” Woojin said after a while and they all looked up at Younghyun hopefully, “Just so we can see if it’s really him?”

Younghyun seemed to ponder it for a moment before he answered, “I’ll see what I can do. He’s pretty busy down there.”

“Tell him I miss him.” Seungmin said and grabbed hold of Younghyun’s leg before bowing before him on his knees, “Please tell him Seungmin misses him and if it’s really him tell him he needs to come back.”

Younghyun got down on one knee in front of the werewolf and pulled him up to a standing position with him. Chan and Woojin followed and glanced between the two.

“You don’t need to beg me.” Younghyun said and squeezed Seungmin’s shoulder, “If it is him, then I’ll definitely make sure my friend gets to see his brother again.”

“Thank you.” Seungmin sobbed and Chan instinctively wrapped an arm around the younger’s waist.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Younghyun said, “I’ll come back with Jisung and if we’re talking about the same Wonpil I’ll bring him up too.”

And with that the demon disappeared and the room lost the dark energy and instead filled with a mixture of relief and intense confusion. There was too much happening and Chan had never expected all of this when he first started forming his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think!! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is embarrassing isn't it. Sorry it's taken me ages to update but I hated this story for a while there and then I didn't and then I did and so on lmao. I just forced myself to write this so... sorry if it's shitty but I really want to finish this even though I don't particularly enjoy this story anymore.  
> xoxo

It was painful. Traveling from hell to earth shouldn’t be possible for someone like him but Jisung had to do it. Every demon on his way tore and sliced at his soul on the way up but Younghyun’s protection stopped him from being torn to shreds, but there was only so much the older demon could do. They were breaking the rules of the realm so of course it wouldn’t be easy, of course it would be painful. 

When he finally reached his body he was exhausted, the muscles he hadn’t felt since he left his body were aching from the seizing it endured while his soul traveled. He could hear voices speaking and feel a gentle hand stroking his arm, it was warm and comforting. He was home. After spending weeks in hell, listening to the tortured soul’s screaming and the taunting from the demons there, he was finally home. 

With some struggle he managed to open his eyes and he looked around the room to see his whole pack gathered there. Woojin was the one stroking his arm and when he noticed him finally opening his eyes he helped him sit up with a comforting smile on his face before he pulled him into a hug. Jisung’s arms automatically wrapped around the older’s body despite the pain that spiked through them.

No one said anything as they each took their turn hugging him, their embrace said more than enough. Jisung could see Younghyun stood in the corner watching them with a fond smile on his face and Jisung mouthed a ‘thank you’ to which the demon only nodded.

“He’s okay, right?” Jeongin asked softly, looking at Younghyun.

“I’m fine.” Jisung said, ignoring the pain in his throat.

“Well, fine is a relative term,” Younghyun drawled and Jisung glared at him, “but he doesn’t have to go back to hell if that’s what you’re worried about. I don’t think his soul could handle another trip even with my protection.”

“Demons arent supposed to have souls though.” Woojin spoke up, sounding more confused than accusatory, and looked back and forth between Younghyun and Jisung.

“Not usually, no.” Younghyun said and Jisung wanted him to shut up but he was already getting tired from the little time he’d spent awake, “You should be glad Jisungie here does though, he would have been dead for real otherwise.”

The hand around his tightened a little and Jisung looked up to see Changbin staring at him with tears in his eyes and he squeezed his hand back.

“I’m okay.” he said softly, “But I’m exhausted so I’m gonna go to my room, I’ve missed it.”

He focused on the image of his room, his soft bed and his blankets, and the next thing he knew was cold, hard ground.

“Shit.” Chan exclaimed and suddenly the vampire was kneeled in front of him, “You okay?”  
“You should know better kid.” Younghyun chuckled and Jisung looked around, realising to his embarrassment that he’d only made it two feet from the bed he’d woken up on, “Your soul is a mess and you think it could handle dark magic right now? Stupid.”

Jisung glared at the demon and took Chan’s offered hand but his legs suddenly decided to turn into jello and he would have fallen if Chan hadn’t quickly picked him up. He would have felt embarrassed about being carried like a princess but he was just so tired and he let his head fall against Chan’s shoulder.

“I’ll get him to bed.” Chan spoke softly and then Jisung was out.

* * *

Seungmin was happy that Jisung was back, don’t get him wrong, but he was also disappointed. Younghyun had said he’d bring Wonpil with him yet his brother was nowhere to be seen. Maybe the demon had just been messing with him or he’d figured out that they weren’t talking about the same Wonpil. 

After Chan had taken Jisung to bed the rest of them headed upstairs apart from Woojin and Younghyun who stayed down in the basement to talk about whatever a 500 year old vampire and a probably even older demon had to talk about. Seungmin really tried to think about what a good day this was but his mind just kept reminding him of the look on the demon’s face when he’d seen him, the recognition and the surprise seemed so genuine. But it was a demon, he had to remind himself.

“What’s with the face?” Minho asked and poked his cheek to draw his attention.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” he grumbled and batted the hand away from his face.

Minho looked at him, confused but fortunately didn’t say anything else. Seungmin rose from the couch and headed down the hall to go to his room but he froze in front of the stairs to the basement. He listened hard and he could hear two voices downstairs and he made a decision. He wouldn’t be able to act normal if he didn’t know what Younghyun was playing at.

He knocked on the doorframe when he got down there and the two men turned to him, “I have a quick question.”

“Yeah?” Woojin prompted and Younghyun raised his brows at him.

“Were you fucking with me when you said you knew Wonpil?” 

“No.” Younghyun said quickly and smiled slightly, “I talked to him and I’m pretty sure it’s your brother but there’s a bit more bureaucracy down in hell than you’d think. I broke rules bringing Jisung back and I didn’t want to risk Wonpil during this trip.”

“Did you tell him my name?” Seungmin asked and he felt his heart thundering in his chest.

“Yeah, he recognized it. He wants to see if it’s you too.” Younghyun smiled, “He just couldn’t come this time. But I’m working on it.”

“Okay, okay. Thank you.” Seungmin smiled but tried to keep himself casual as he backed up to go upstairs, “Thank you.”

* * *

When Jisung woke up it was to Chan sleeping next to him and a growling stomach. He stood up and considered making another attempt at teleporting but then he recalled what had happened last time and quietly padded into the kitchen.

“You hungry?” Woojin was suddenly next to him, making him jump in fright, and Jisung frowned at himself, he was really out of practice, he used to be well- used to them.

“Yeah.” he said and let Woojin sit him down at the kitchen island before puttering around the kitchen, heating up some leftovers. 

“Will you tell me?” Woojin asked as he placed a bowl of soup in front of him and Jisung looked up at him, confused, “About why you have soul.”

Jisung swallowed against the lump in his throat but he supposed Woojin deserved to know, “I’m not supposed to be alive, or at least not in this sense.”

“What?”

“About a hundred years ago or so there was a witch who was consumed by dark magic, it made him insane and obsessed with gaining more power and knowledge.” Jisung paused and swallowed a spoonful of soup, chicken, his favourite, “He met a demon who could give him that but only in exchange for a soul.”

“You were a witch?” Woojin asked, brows raising in surprise but a look of amazement on his face.

“Nope.” Jisung said, popping the p and Woojin’s face fell, “The witch was a selfish bastard so he exchanged his son’s soul instead, I was only two and didn’t really understand when the demon asked for my consent.” Jisung tried to sound casual, he really did, but he could feel his hands shaking in anger.

“But how did you become a demon? Don’t taken souls just get tortured down in hell?” Woojin asked, still looking confused, “I mean I’m glad you didn’t but…”

“The demon was Younghyun, he felt bad for me and he always loved experimenting.” Jisung said, smiling slightly, “So he made me; a demon who still has a soul.” he added and gestured at himself as if presenting a price. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, you didn’t deserve that.” Woojin said sadly and Jisung shrugged, “You could have had normal life if your father hadn’t made that deal.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t be able to teleport so.” he said cheekily but Woojin still looked sad, “Woojin I was really lucky. My father was insane so it was either living with him, getting tortured in hell or becoming this. It still pisses me off, sure, but you gotta count your blessings.”

Woojin suddenly barked out a laugh and Jisung looked at him in confusion.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Woojin said, trying to calm down, “It’s just, you’re a demon - a weird one at that - but a demon nonetheless and you’re talking about blessings.”

“Well I didn’t know blessing were exclusive to angels and humans.” Jisung chuckled.


End file.
